The invention relates to an imaging method, and in particular to an imaging method projecting an image to a screen via two lens sets which have a minimal distance therebetween.
A light beam in a projector is converted to mono color light, such as red, blue or green light, via a color wheel. The mono color light passes through a series of optical lenses and is projected onto a digital micromirror device (DMD) which determines pixel positions of the mono light and reflects the mono light to a projection lens set which projects the light beam on a screen.
In a conventional projector, two lens sets are commonly used. The light beam passes through both lens sets and is projected onto the digital micromirror device. For the sake of reducing volume of the projector, an optical path between the two lens sets with a minimal length is desirable.